The Mysterious Black Neko
by KinoM4SteR
Summary: Kuroka seems to invite the Crimson Dragon Emperor to an abandoned shrine. She is deeply interested in Issei not only as the Crimson Dragon Emperor but for a particular reason. What is her intention towards him? Read to find out. Lemon story and Spoiler to those who haven't read Volume 11 of the DxD light Novel. 2 chapters plus a bonus chapter included
1. A Battle and a Time with the Church Trio

**Greetings everyone, this is Kino and today I have written another fiction on DxD. So basically the story revolves around Issei discovering what Kuroka is planning, also added some Harem action towards Issei too For those of you who don't know who is Kuroka, she is Koneko's sister. **

**Strangely Kuroka is the complete opposite of Koneko…. Example like Koneko is a white Neko while Kuroka is a black Neko.**

**Koneko is flat chested and Kuroka has massive Oppai LOL**

** Well let's go on with the story!**

* * *

**-Story Start-**

''Sekiryuutei-chan let's make love right now nyaa''. Kuroka was sitting right on top of Issei while her massive oppai revealed towards Issei. Issei was surprised by her sudden action and thought about what happen before ending up in this situation.

-5 hours earlier-

It was a peaceful morning but some didn't appreciate the lovely weather today. It was none other than Vali the white dragon emperor who was already in balance breaker flew up the sky. He asked Issei to duel with him which was located in an empty land near Issei's home.

Issei along with the Gremory group were teleported to the location Vali prepared. Apparently Vali wants to battle Issei once more to test whether he have the skills to match against his.

Rias commented that Vali made the right choice just so to avoid unnecessary damage near civilization. It seems that Vali's team also arrived at the given location. Those who come were Bikou, Kuroka and Le fay.

Bikou cheerfully said  
''Well Hello Oppai dragon Issei and switch princess Rias Hahaha''  
Rias goes red while saying  
''Shut up Baka Monkey or I will terminate you right here''

On the other hand Ddraig cried at the sudden proclamation of Bikou's hurtful words. Issei soon touch his Boosted Gear while trying to calm him down from crying. Vali got irritated and shouted ''Come on Issei, I haven't got all day''.

Issei made a confused expression and said softly to himself ''Alright Alright battle freak if u insist so much on fighting''.

Issei commence countdown to transform into his Balance break mode. Few minutes later the gear glows green and made a voice  
[Welsh Dragon Balance Breaker!]

Issei instantly covered himself with Red Dragon Armor and flew up all the way using his leg thrusters. Vali notice Issei approach him at crazy speed and decide to use Divine Dividing on Issei  
[Divide! X6]

Issei felt his body became weaker due to vali's dividing skill so he counters it by using his boost ability insanely  
[Boost! X 14]

He got ready with his fist to show Vali his sheer power of the Red Heavenly Dragon. Vali got shocked and decide to cast a magical barrier surrounding his front body. But it was useless as Issei broke through the shield with a devastating wrath of his punch straight to Vali stomach.

Blood spurt out of Vali's mouth but he swiftly use his legs to kick Issei body. Issei felt his kick and swirl around uncontrollably in mid-air. Soon he controlled himself from losing control and Vali compliment him for being as strong as ever. Rias and the group were impressed by how Issei training paid off to create an excellent result.

Vali smirked and attempt to charge head on to Issei, holding on to his sacred gear he cast Divide again  
[Divide! X8]  
Albion soon spoke from the gear [Haha I guess your host ain't that bad Ddraig we match pretty quickly if u asked me]

Issei felt his strength leaving him in a blink of an eye. Vali clench his fist as he speed towards Issei delivering a punch to Issei. But Issei notice his action and quickly use his thrusters to fly away in a different direction to avoid his punch.

Ddraig soon speaks [Never underestimate my host Albion, he may be a pervert but his strength and determination is absolutely powerful]

Issei use his boost again

[BOOST! X 16]

Issei use a different strategy and use his promotion ''Not to mention PROMOTION ROOK!''  
An aura which looks like a crimson Rook surrounds Issei and broke into energy went inside of him.

He felt the power of the Rook inside him and decides to use a new type of skill he learnt from his own. Issei twist his knuckles and preforms a corkscrew punch towards Vali.

As he went full speed towards Vali, he punched him to the face unnoticed from a blind position. Issei still held on to his fist against his face till both of them crash to the ground. It creates a large sized crater and most of the plants nearby are gone.

Vali was currently covered with cuts and bruises while his armor almost broke in the process. In the end Vali called it quits to his heavenly dragon opponent.

The thick Smokey mist covered the crater and as it settles down Issei came walking slowly as he was really exhausted after that intense fight. He released his balance breaker armor backed into his original form.

After changing back to his original form, he walks really slowly while huffing for air. As he was about to reached the Gremory Group, a sly smile appeared right in front of him, it was none other than "Kuroka". Bikou rushed to Vali attending to his injuries in the thick black smoke.

She's been looking at Issei all this time and note even giving a damn to Vali; Issei felt a chill in his spine as she purposely blinks at him with a smirk. Nevertheless Issei chose to ignore her seductive attempts and continues to walk.

Irina was the first to say cheerfully on Issei's victory

"Ise-kun, that was an awesome fight, it's the first time I've a battle between the two Heavenly dragon battles against each other" said by Irina surprised

Zenovia nods in agreement with Irina

"Indeed it was truly a match for you and Vali"

Rias came and hugged Issei while saying "Congratulations Issei, all the training paid off".

Issei blushed and said "Thanks everyone"

Bikou came back after teleporting Vali back to base and went to the Gremory Group for a weird reason.

"I was expecting the Oppai dragon to grope the switch princess Oppai for extra power to have the greater strength of fighting Vali keke" He giggles

Rias blushed deep red and use her destructive power to obliterate the position Bikou was standing. Bikou swiftly summons his levitating cloud to escape her sudden attack

"Haha that power is really dangerous, I'll be going then see ya Baka-uple" Bikou spoke while flew away back to Vali's group.

"Damn monkey I'm seriously gonna destroy him one of these days" said by Rias angrily

Gasper quietly said "Calm down Buchou, he seems to be fond teasing you and Issei quite often."

Rias took a big sigh while calming down and announced everyone to stand on the magical circle to get teleported back home. Vali's group also went back to their own secret base to get patch up.

-Issei's house-

The group made their way into Issei's house till then reaching a blonde youngster waiting for them.

"How's Asia? Kiba" questioned by Rias

Kiba closed his eyes and made a soft sight "unfortunately she's still in bed recovering"

"I told her countless times not to read an ancient bible since it's rumored to be really divine especially towards the believers of god" Said by Irina in a disappointed tone

"So basically if Asia reads it for the first time, the effect of it makes her faint besides headache….What has Michael -sama done to that ancient bible last time?" Said by Issei confusingly

Irina straight away gave a special thumb up to Issei

"Interesting question Ise-kun but as Michael's Ace I'm still in wondering what lies behind his history before taking over the god's system of today."

Rias then place her hand on Issei's shoulder while saying

"Well I'm going to take a small nap due to my late night work with Akeno on some particular reports to my brother"

Issei nods his head while smiling warmly at Rias "Alright Rias"

Rias gave a soft Kiss on his cheeks and pats him gently on his head

"This will be your reward for your victory against Vali, My kawaii Issei"

The group then disperses to do their own routine and Irina decides to offer Issei a healing service in replacement of Asia's twilight healing.

"Hey Ise-kun since you're injured during the battle, why don't I help you get patch up while Asia is taking a rest?" offered by Irina

Issei thought for a second while having this rare opportunity to be touched by an ANGEL which happens to be his childhood friend.

"Umm…. Sure I guess and thanks for helping me out Irina-chan."

"It's the least I can do Ise-kun to help you, Oh and don't forget to take off your shirt too." Said by Irina assuredly

Both of them went outside and upon stepping on the soft grass lay a brown mat. Issei honestly doesn't have any idea on this particular healing technique that was about to occur. Next thing he does was taking off his shirt and fold it neatly while placing it nearby the mat.

Issei soon lie down on the mat while facing down in a relax manner. Irina then commences the healing process by sitting on top of Issei's back and tells him to relax once more. Issei was indeed shocked but nevertheless kept his cool.

Irina starts to cast her holy power through both of her palms and it flashes yellow divine aura.(A/N: I don't really watch much supernatural shows so I'm not sure of what's Angels healing aura are, let's just say I guess Irina's power here)

Irina gently uses her hands to push against Issei's back repeatedly. Issei realizes that this technique was none other than massaging.

"Irina-chan, are you massaging me or healing me?" questioned by Issei

"A little of both and the reason is because I've been helping out people who have back pain in the church." Irina replied cheerfully

Issei commented that she's in fact a pro and was definitely amaze that a beautiful bishoujo was massaging him. All of his injuries were slowly disappearing due to the magical healing technique.

Issei also secretly felt her butt touching against him which adds fuel to his lust. At the same time he moans in pleasure as Irina kept on massage him with a technique like no other. Irina smiles indicating that her effort has paid off.

While Irina was busy with her job, Zenovia came to the scene. Zenovia seems to have an interest in what Issei and Irina were doing and slowly walk towards them. She was wearing the Kuoh Academy girl's summer uniform due to the Sunny weather today.

She crouches down beside them and said

"Hey Irina are you somehow healing Issei right now?"

Irina noticed Zenovia and replied cheerfully

"Correct since the battle with Vali injured him, I think my healing powers would be sufficient enough in this situation."

Suddenly when Issei turned his head to face Zenovia, pair panties could be seen and it's blue white in color. Issei blushed at her type if panties Zenovia was wearing and had a slight nosebleed. She noticed his lecherous stare and begins to smile seductively.

Zenovia spoke in a seductive tone

"Ara Issei, are you trying to be ecchi at this time of the day?"

Zenovia tease Issei by split her legs wider to let Issei get a clear view of her panties. Issei nosebleed with a greater force while on a verge of fainting due to massive blood loss. Irina stopped massaging and was flustered that she even scold Zenovia for being way too forward

"Zenovia stop doing that, It's too embarrassing since you're a girl." Ordered by Irina

"But Irina, I thought you wanted Issei's children too? Don't tell me you're giving up?" Countered by Zenovia while smirking

In a few moments later, Irina suddenly agreed to what Zenovia said and let her proceed. Zenovia giggles in victory as she successfully convinced Irina. Issei sat up and wonders about their conversation. Zenovia turned to Issei and attacked him by hugging him roughly.

Zenovia's breasts were touching against his chest while both of them look at each other in the eye.

"Issei I always wanted to kiss you but knowing that Rias won't let me because she spends most of her time with you." Said by Zenovia

Issei was about to reply but Zenovia cuts his voice and pulled him into a deep kiss. Zenovia put up an awesome tongue fight with Issei; he felt her tongue entered his mouth really fast.

He comments that Zenovia today couldn't control her lust, both of their tongue clashes and fought to see who the dominant partner was. Unfortunately Zenovia won and she went in deeper inside Issei's mouth while exploring every warm corner.

Both departed and lots of saliva trail came out which makes Irina blushed madly. Irina bravely stood up and hugs Issei from the back.

"I want to kiss Issei too despite my beliefs from the bible that having an affair with devil's a sin." She said as a conclusion

Zenovia smiled at her determination "Awww… That's really true love but having his babies might make you a fallen angel."

Irina replied back "I'm sure Michael-sama won't mind if it's Issei since he personally knows Issei."

After stating her conclusion she immediately kissed Issei.

Issei thought "I'm glad I met such a trustworthy person like you Irina in my life"

Irina tongue went in gently and swirls around Issei's tongue. Issei comments that her style was very gentle unlike Zenovia's forceful method. Issei could feel her warm breath as she hug through his mouth. Later both departed and their saliva trail came out in a regular size.

Zenovia smiles and continue to embrace Issei while enjoying the moment

"Hehe… I might kiss Issei every day from now on." announced by Zenovia

She continues after leaving a seductive smile "But… My intention right now is…. Making babies with Issei RIGHT NOW!"

Zenovia starts to attack again by stripping his boxers; Issei was startle by Zenovia's action and quickly hold on tight to his boxers.

"Zenovia relax! Where do you think your touching" Issei said worriedly

Irina blushed and tries to stop Zenovia by pulling her body away from her attempt to make love right now.

"We shouldn't do here Zenovia or our neighbors might see us!" Irina said while struggling

Issei then thought "Exactly and what if Rias or Akeno see us making love especially in PUBLIC! I'm so dead but I really want to have babies with Zenovia right now sadly huhuhu"

"It doesn't matter if everyone sees us because this is what couples usually do." Said by Zenovia

Irina made a sigh "I really wonder where you learn that from…."

Issei spoke while holding on to his boxers tightly "Probably …from…. Akeno! "

The three of them kept struggling until a figure appeared right in front of them.

"What are you guys doing?"

Three of them said in unison "Koneko-chan"

Koneko made her usual serious attitude and said

"I need to talk to Issei right now, so may I please borrow him?"

Issei scratch his head and found a chance to escape from Zenovia's never ending baby making attempts.

"Er… I need to go Zenovia and Irina so see ya"

Zenovia slowly let go of Issei and he quickly dashed out with Koneko inside the house. Zenovia pouted in disappointment while Irina lectures about not following Akeno ways.

Zenovia snaps her finger and thought "Darn Issei escape…. Maybe next time, it'll succeed hmph."

Meanwhile Issei and Koneko were in the empty living room discussing about a particular topic. Koneko starts by saying about her sister

"Issei Senpai, my sister wants to meet you in an abandoned temple nearby."

Issei opens his mouth in surprise and thought that Kuroka was indeed scheming something ever since the fight against Vali.

"Why would she want to meet me?"

Koneko shook her head and had no idea what she wants. Koneko hands him the address, Issei took it and analysis the location. He nods his head indicating that he knows where the place is.

Before letting Issei go, Koneko changed to her cat form and hugs Issei dearly. Issei blushed at her actions

"Koneko-chan is there something wrong?"

Koneko sobs a little while saying "I'm afraid that my sister will take you away from me."

Issei smiled and pat on Koneko's head gently.

"Don't worry Koneko I definitely won't give in to her seductions since I gone through with Akeno and Zenovia though."

Koneko brighten up and let go of Issei as she fully understand his intention.

Issei for a moment thought that she's pretty cute and innocent to lose over Kuroka. Soon he went up to the door and gave a wink to Koneko

"Jay ne I'll see you later."

Koneko blushed while saying "see you Issei senpai and I love…..you."

Issei turned back his head to hear what Koneko has said but unfortunately she's not there anymore.

"Wait! How did she …. Never mind."

* * *

**I hope all of you enjoyed this fic and I'm really sorry for all of those who are looking forward to the lemon scene. I just added some Irina and Zenovia action if u don't mind. Next chapter will include an erotic scene with Kuroka and some funny stuffs so look forward to it. If there's any mistake please tell me too! See ya all**


	2. Kuroka's Intention And A Lustful Time

**Greetings Everyone! Kino here and I officially present to you all part 2 of The Mysterious Black Neko. I hope you enjoy this as many people were flooding my inbox with "Please continue". I seriously LOL-ed and I thank you all for your generous support **

* * *

Moments later Issei walked out of the house and went on foot to the asked location. As Issei walked through the busy streets of japan, he found himself right in front of some huge stairs upwards. He made a small sigh and begins to walk all the way up to the temple.

What appear besides him were trees and some birds whistling on top of the branches. After much effort, he successfully made it all the way and strangely Kuroka was nowhere to be found.

"Kuroka's not here….. Hope she won't waste my time coming all the way here." He sighed

Issei curiously went inside the temple to find that some of the furniture inside was still new.

"Have the monks done some renovation?"

Suddenly he heard some magical sounds outside; he came out to have seen Kuroka finished her teleport spell. Kuroka saw Issei and seductively walk towards him while her cat mode was already activated.

She begins to purr and touch Issei's chin with one of her index finger playfully.

"Greetings Sekiryuutei-chan, I personally invited today for you victory against Vali."

Issei turned away his head flustered by her black kimono plus her seductive nature that's simply irresistible.

"Ummm… It's nothing really special because it's just a test of endurance." Said by Issei normally

Kuroka asked Issei to follow her inside the Temple to the dark living room. There was barely any light coming in since the windows were in a bad condition. Kuroka went nearer to him and whisper through his ears

"It's more than that, I've fallen for you nyaa."

Issei tried really hard not to draw in to her seduction and at the same time have difficulty a hard time by preventing his eyes from looking at her massive Oppai.

Kuroka soon hugs Issei's left arm and officially said "I've decided that I want to make babies with you Sekiryuutei-chan nyaa."

Issei was shocked and at the same time was deeply moved by Kuroka's intention but he tried to leave knowing that he will make Koneko broke into tears.

As he tried to stand and leave, Kuroka denied his movement and lunged at him. This causes him to fall and land on the mat.

"Don't think you can escape, I've made barriers around the temple so no one could detect our location nyaa." Smirked by Kuroka proudly

"We shouldn't do this…. Kuroka or Koneko will be sad." Said by Issei worriedly

"Nyaa? You mean Koneko-chan? To tell you honestly, she has the same intention as me." Replied by Kuroka

Issei couldn't say anything further and was lost in thoughts about the truth.

"Anyways Sekiryuutei-chan let's make love right now nyaa." Kuroka was sitting on top of Issei with her massive Oppai showing.

"Oh by the way what should I call you Sekiryuutei-chan?" she asked while looking closer towards him.

Issei replied while looking at her yellow topaz eyes "You could call me Issei…."

"In that case I'll call you Ise-chan from now on." Announced by Kuroka happily

Issei sweat dropped

"I'm happy yet confused when you decide to call me my name with a girl's suffix"

"It's my habit ever since I was young." She giggles cheerfully

Kuroka soon went back to business; she without hesitation took off his red T-shirt and it reveals his manly figure. Kuroka smirks while gently caress his chest with one of her smooth hands.

"Ise-chan now I finally understood how strong you are when you beat Vali." She compliments Issei

Kuroka slowly lowers her head and begins to lick Issei's belly all the way to his neck. Issei felt her tongue and grunts sensitively. She smirks and begins to repeat the process until making Issei beg for mercy.

"Urrggh Kuroka no…"

Kuroka giggles evilly while saying "Just a simple tongue simulation makes you turned on? Nyaa."

She soon licks at the side of his neck continuously until Issei use both of his arms to push her away. Kuroka pouts in disappointment from Issei's prevention and later came back again. No matter how hard Issei push her away, she keeps coming back and this time licks his ear lobe.

Issei in this situation tried really hard to withstand his lust from over taking him.

"Ise-chan it's not nice to keep holding it in, release that lustful side of yours nyaaa." She said seductively near his ears.

"I'll never give in for yo…"

Before he continues, Kuroka intervenes and cut his voice by giving him a deep erotic kiss.

Issei opens his eyes wide as he was shocked from Kuroka's action; additionally she wags her tail in excitement knowing that her first kiss was given to the person she loved.

Kuroka's tongue went inside Issei's mouth and both have their tongue fight while Issei squeeze her Oppai. Kuroka moan and hold Issei neck to push his tongue deeper inside. In the end when both depart, Kuroka instantly hugs Issei while her face was rubbing against his cheeks.

This could mean that Kuroka was seriously addicted to Issei after the kiss.

"Nyaa Ise-chan, I love you so much." She kept on rubbing her face and purr softly.

Issei couldn't help but smile by the fact that Kuroka could be a new member of his harem. Kuroka smirks and saw that his manhood was already erected fully.

"It's throbbing even in your pants? I bet you want to grind your cock against my pussy Nyaa Ise-chan?"

Issei could only blushed in embarrassment but it was true that he can't control his lustful side. Kuroka giggles again and carefully unzip his pants while taking off his underwear, without warning his manhood immediately touched against her nose.

"Ise-chan is definitely naughty today, don't worry I'll give you the best service nyaa" she said seductively

Kuroka soon stokes his manhood while licking it up to down intensely. Kuroka kept on licking every side of his manhood which makes Issei groan in pleasure. Issei twitch and begins to ask her to suck on it harder.

Kuroka daringly swallow whole of his manhood down till her throat, she wags her tail once more while Issei's body twitched from her deep throat fellatio. The tip of his manhood felt her throat touching against it which makes him moan louder.

Kuroka's topaz eyes gaze upon Issei's reaction which was quite amusing especially for her. She carefully uses her lips to cover her teeth just so she does not accidentally bite his manhood. Issei felt her tongue swirl around his manhood till he shouted

"Oh god I'm Cumming urrgh."

As soon as Issei said that, he ejaculates inside her mouth with full force. All of his semen was swallowed by Kuroka without hesitation and comments it's salty yet addictive.

When Issei regain his stamina he suddenly jumps on top of Kuroka, his lustful side has overtaken him. He begins by striping her kimono and plays with her Oppai by squeezing it; Issei use his tongue to lick her Oppai in a circular motion while giving it an erotic suck.

Kuroka moan from pleasure and caress his hair softly

"Nyaa, it seems you're enjoying yourself."

"That's because you're pretty slutty today…." He replied in a horny manner

His manhood erect once again while slowly inserting it inside her vagina. Kuroka scream "Nyaa" as his manhood penetrated her slippery walls and also touching against her G-spot.

"Nyaa Issei's inside me." She moaned while replying

Issei without delay thrust his manhood deeper inside till it once again kisses against her G-Spot. Issei could hear her cat like moans louder and louder till she pulled Issei's neck while passionately kissed him.

Both have another tongue fight while Issei squeeze the tip of her Oppai which makes Kuroka even hornier. He wondered whether Koneko would grow up to be as erotic as her sister.

Moments later Issei was on the verge of Cumming, he decides to warn her but Kuroka hastily said do it inside. Issei understood and simply kept on thrusting till ejaculating inside her with lots of semen.

Kuroka screams in pleasure while saying out Issei's name.

"Ise-chan!... I'm so full of your warm semen nyaa….." she said while having an orgasm face.

Meanwhile Issei held a sad reaction for some apparent reason; Kuroka saw his face and wondered what's wrong.

Moments later both Kuroka and Issei changed back to their original clothes, Kuroka seductively crawls to Issei while his face was looking down on the mat feeling nothing but despair.

"Ise-chan is there something wrong? Or are you unsatisfied with me that I made love with you?" she said worriedly

Issei notice her question and shakes both of his hands in a defensive manner

"Oh..no no no…. It's not because of that, I mean I find you truly erotic and I didn't have the slightest regret having sex with you." He said assuredly

"Then what's wrong?" Kuroka spoke while her cat ears feel down

Issei felt this type of situation before with Koneko whenever she begs him for something that she couldn't get. Also he couldn't resist cute cats begging him.

Issei hesitantly said "Err...to put it simply I'm just scared to face Koneko… since you decide ….to stay with me."

Kuroka giggles and put her head on his shoulder

"Don't worry about that Ise-chan, either way Koneko would still be happy about this do you know why?"

Issei brighten up a little and lifts his right eye brow and said curiously "Why?"

"It's because of you that me and my sister relationship grew back as one." Kuroka replied

"Wait so that means both of you are finally in good terms?" Issei questioned

Kuroka nods and continues,

"Correct and I somehow got inspired by your determine and heroism attitude to protect your comrades."

Issei just remembered the time where Kuroka jump in front of Koneko to protect her from Cao Cao's attack and as a result took the damage.

"Everything makes sense now! Kuroka your intention was actually to protect your sister which is why you deliberately asked her to join the chaos brigade." He answered

Kuroka shyly blushed and hugs Issei

"Took you long enough to understand Ise-chan."

Issei laugh happily that everything was solved bit Kuroka has one more request to ask.

"Ise-chan please asks Koneko to come the park nearby this shrine at 8pm."

"Do you have something important to talk with her?" he asked curiously

"Yes, but it's a private talk between sisters Nyaaa."

She said while putting her index finger on his lip, Issei blushed but answered her with a nod.

-Back at Issei's house-

Issei went back to his house alone and upon entering his house. Rias suddenly scream out his name

"ISSEI!"

Issei out his palm on his chest while stepping back which he almost had a heart attack

"Rias! What's wrong?"

"I heard that you went to the strip club to enjoy yourself? IS THAT TRUE?" Rias asked worriedly

"Who wrongly informed you that I went to the strip club desperately? Also I didn't go there I swear!" Issei said while swearing to his beloved girlfriend.

Soon they heard laughter came from the kitchen, it was a feminine voice burst into laughing. A black long haired figure appeared and it was none other than Akeno.

"She's been sulking in her room for an hour about doubting her own figure whether or not she could satisfy Issei with the upmost pleasure." Akeno said teasingly

Issei could have expected her who did it and besides, it's definitely one of her never ending sadist nature to tease people physically and emotionally.

Rias burst into anger "AKENO! You sadistic bitch, I'm seriously going to destroy you right here right now!"

Akeno quickly made her escape by running upstairs to the balcony so that she could fly away. Before Akeno escape she said

"Ara Ara at least Ise-kun knows that his sweetheart cares for him dearly despite his lecherous nature" she said while winking towards the well-known Baka-uple

Rias blushed in embarrassment while still not convinced at all

"It's still wrong to tell people misleading information since I deeply cared for him every single day."

Rias chased after Akeno by racing all the way upstairs while Issei made a long sigh. He went to the living room to make an attempt to find Koneko, but instead sighted the church trio playing monopoly on the carpet.

"Konbanwa minna-san" he greeted cheerfully

The Church trio replied in unison "Konbanwa, Ise-san, Ise-kun"

"Asia-chan how's your condition right now?" Issei asked worriedly

"I'm feeling better after having a small nap, thanks for your concern" Asia answered while blushing madly

Just when Issei wants to start a conversation, he felt his red T-shirt being pulled softly right beneath him. Issei looked behind and saw Koneko looking at him upwards.

"Issei senpai"

"Oh Koneko-chan I was about to talk to you privately." he said giving Koneko the hint

Koneko tilts her head confusingly and finally gets the idea while replying

"Alright, let's talk outside."

Issei nods his head and kindly excuse himself from the church trio.

"Don't be late for dinner Issei" Irina exclaim cheerfully

Issei gave a thumb up at Irina as an 'Understood'

As Issei and Koneko went outside the sunset indicating that it's already evening

"Koneko-chan, this might be sudden but your sister would like to see you at the park."

Koneko crossed her eyes in suspicion

"Before that, did my sister did anything inappropriate to you?"

Issei blushed immediately and look to the left side thinking of an excuse that might convince her.

"Ummm.. I… had a nice long chat with her while having a warm green tea."

Koneko instantly kicked his shin since his really bad at lying. Issei scream in pain while holding on to his shin

"Don't lie Issei senpai, I can feel your lecherous intent and my sister won't be foolish enough to have a typical tea party with the heavenly dragon."

Issei comments that she's quite sharp despite both Koneko and her sister never talk with for quite a number of times.

"I'm meeting up with my sister and after that's done I'll deal with you later."

"Koneko wait!" he shouted wanted to apologies

Koneko ignored him and walked away, Issei sobs and think that she's going to hate him forever. He sighed and decides to follow Koneko without her acknowledgement.

-At the park-

It was night time and all the street lights were turned on to make it clearer to see. Koneko reached her destination and saw Kuroka siting on the bench alone.

Koneko walk towards her sister not knowing what she would want from her again, Kuroka happily said

"Koneko glad you're here."

Koneko replied "Make it quick Nee-chan."

Both of them sat down on the bench and began their sibling conversation not knowing the lecherous boy nearby.

"I feel like a perverted stalker but it can't be helped since I'm desperately worried." He said to himself

Luckily Issei was in the bush but unable to listen on their conversation.

"I can't hear a thing but I hope Koneko won't get mad over it."

Suddenly a small figure came towards Issei; he heard footsteps and quickly turned around in a defensive manner. He found out that the unknown figure was wearing a black Lolita costume with long black hair and definitely shorter than Issei.

"OPHIS! Why are you here?" Issei said surprisingly

"Actually I followed you here since I'm curious to know what Sekiryuutei does every day." Ophis said while titling her head in a cute manner.

Issei thought to himself "So that makes her the 2nd stalker behind me"

Issei sighed while continuing "Anyways how did you found out my location?"

"I used my dragon powers to track people whom I truly trust especially a friend like you." She answered while smiling softly

Issei was kind of shock to catch a glimpse of Ophis smiling sweetly and almost melted Issei's heart with her warm words.

"Oh, Sekiryuutei do you want to know what those two are talking about? I've overheard their conversation recently." Ophis asked him

Issei was no doubt excited and made a happy face

"Oh please tell Ophis!"

Ophis made a request before telling him

"Alright but kiss me first"

"Eh...What? But why?" Issei almost shouted out loud but managed to close his mouth

"I've seen humans done this sort of stuff, to be exact I'm just interested in your culture." She replied while looking at Issei with no reaction.

Issei blushed in embarrassment and had no other choice since he's also curious to know about the two Neko sister's conversation.

Issei bend down slowly until reaching Ophis height and soon placed both of his hands on her shoulder. He slowly moves his face near to hers but unfortunately Ophis rushed the process by kissing him first.

It's not much of a forceful kiss but Ophis seems to be enjoying the moment, she even pulled his neck to indulge the taste of their saliva.

Pretty soon both departed and Ophis touched her lips "Warm"

Issei just realised that he happen to just kiss a 10,000 years old lolicon girl.

Ophis grants his request

"Both of them agreed to share you as their lovers and additionally, I've heard that they want to make love with you every night from now on."

Issei opened his mouth in surprise and shouted

"NANI!"

"Nyaa, Ise-chan were you spying on me and Koneko? You naughty boy." Kuroka said cheerfully

When Issei turned his head around to meet his demise, Koneko instantly jump and lands on Issei while hugging him.

"Issei senpai I love you so much and I'm sorry for being so selfish." Koneko said with adorably cute eyes.

"It's alright Koneko-chan, I'm glad that things turn out to be quite well." Issei said while laughing softly

Kuroka just notice Ophis and thought of an idea to spice up the mood.

"Since all of us are here, why don't we have a foursome Nyaa." Kuroka said seductively

Koneko and Issei blushed in embarrassment while Ophis held a blur face.

"I've heard foursome includes a man making love with 3 women at the same time, but I wouldn't mind giving my first time to Sekiryuutei or what Kuroka said Ise-chan."

Issei gush out lots of blood from his nose and thought to himself

"Welcome to my harem Ophis…"

He was extremely grateful towards Ophis proposal and with that he lost his sight therefore lost conscious on the ground.

"Nee-chan! You shouldn't have said foursome…." Koneko pouted in disappointment due to her plan to make up with Issei

Ophis carefully observe Issei

"Looks like he fainted from blood loss"

"Nyaahaha let's make love with him the next day "Kuroka stated her conclusion while giggling.

* * *

**Once again, I thank you all for reading my fanfic, Ophis also made her first appearance in my Fanfic. Now i will continue my 'Issei's harem adventures' since I'm finished with this fanfic. **

**Lastly heads up everyone! Ophis and Kuroka may appear in my 'Issei's harem adventures' Fic! **


	3. Bonus Chapter and a Happy Foursome!

**A/N: Sup everyone! Kino here and after many days of hard work, I present to you the BONUS CHAPTER for this story! Many fans were like anticipated because of Ophis herself. I decided to write a lemon scene specially for Ophis and I was like yeah why not? She's might be popular when DxD season 2 come out but I doubt she will be in the 1st to 20th episode. If I'm wrong about the prediction then enjoy her place as the antagonist of the show hehe. Lastly this story contain overdose of moe-ness **

**P.S: Now this may sound awkward but this is my first time writing a foursome so take it easy k?**

* * *

Story begin

Issei woke up in an unfamiliar place and was unexpectedly tied up against the bed. Someone restrains his hands by using a pair of handcuffs; suddenly he felt the bed moved a bit not knowing someone was drawing near him.

A pair of black ears appears in front of him and Issei sighed a little while knowing who she was.

"Kuroka It's obvious you're doing this to me so come out already!" Issei wailed in dismay

Suddenly a small girl's voice echoed through the room

"Issei…."

Issei can't believe his eyes that it was none other than Ophis herself.

"Ophis please use your magic power to destroy these cuffs!" Issei said hurriedly

Ophis once again tilted her head to the side cutely while giving a disagreed shake to the head. Issei sweat drop and sighed a little not knowing somebody was also in the room.

"Nyaa Issei-chan you were really daring last night kissing Ophis to the lips" Kuroka said while licking her fingers constantly

Issei looked at Ophis with a confused look and then look back at Kuroka. He's basically screwed which he remembered that lolicon kisses were forbidden. Beside Kuroka was Koneko who was waiting patiently to show her love for Issei.

"Now then Issei-chan I'm going to attack you first nyaaa" Kuroka happily jump on the bed and crawls towards helpless Issei

Kuroka hugged Issei softly while her Oppai was touching against his chest, Issei nosebleed and at the same time felt great. She started off licking Issei's right ear and suddenly Issei's face was bright red. Meanwhile Ophis saw how Kuroka tease the harem dragon emperor and later tried to copy what the black Neko does. Besides she was just curious enough to send a shock towards Issei who was tied up

Ophis cute brown eyes gaze at the side of Issei while licking Issei's left ear, Issei's face was in fact almost about to explode. It almost turn on his lustful side like crazy till a certain extent that he's about to break the handcuffs and rough fully sex with the both of them.

Kuroka notice and begins to tease further

"Oh? What's wrong Issei? Can't handle the pressure? Nyaaa…." She said

Kuroka then ask her younger sister to join her and surprisingly Koneko was teasing her own pussy through her panties not able to hold it anymore. Koneko climbs up on the bed while showing her erotic face to Issei; Issei saw Koneko and smirk a bit.

Koneko then unzip his pants and it came out a long manhood which made Koneko open her eyes widely. Without hesitation she began to suck on the top of the head and gradually lick till the end of it. Kuroka giggles weirdly until her efforts of teasing Issei just turn more erotic, Kuroka open his shirt halfway and began to lick his hard nipples. The right one she use her tongue to lick while the left one she press it.

On the other hand, Ophis innocently saw the 2 Neko doing something different and turn her gaze to Issei eyes to see how he feels. Issei close his eyes while gritting his teeth as though he's feeling too much pleasure. As a result, Ophis kind of thought Issei was in pain and her solution was to kiss him directly.

Issei felt the kiss again just like last night where Ophis ask a kiss for an exchange of a secret conversation. Once again Issei could feel Ophis sweet and soft tongue impatiently wanting to explore every part of his mouth. Issei could only somehow taste her tongue and her saliva in his mouth.

The simulation of 3 girls pleasuring one man could be the best feeling that anyone could experience especially for Issei. Then suddenly Issei was murmuring in the middle of the kiss later made Kuroka realize that Issei was about to cum. Koneko was busy savouring Issei's naughty manhood through her tongue, Kuroka told Koneko that Issei was near his limit.

Koneko looks at Kuroka and later gets the picture of what's going to happen next, Soon Koneko daringly swallow Issei's manhood until hitting her throat. Issei couldn't hold in any longer and ejaculate inside her mouth.

"These three girls are so mischievous! I believe I need to satisfy their lust in the future when they join my harem, Wish me luck and Michael," Issei said in his mind while enjoying the orgasm.

Koneko swallowed all of his semen and comments that it's in fact salty yet tasty. Ophis soon leave the kiss because both of them were out of breath in the end. Issei blush at the sight of Ophis embarrassed face for what she did with Issei.

"Now that was the longest Kiss, I have ever seen Issei-chan nyaaa" Kuroka tease Issei

Kuroka smirk and thought of something amazing

"Perhaps Issei has that kind of stamina to satisfy the three of us nyaaa" Kuroka added and gave a hint to Koneko and Ophis.

Both Koneko and Ophis have a smile across their faces indicating that they have a plan. Kuroka was actually wearing her usual black kimono while taking her panties, she brought it near to Issei nose and he smells the erotic scent of her wet pussy.

Suddenly Issei erects once again making Kuroka really horny after looking at Issei's reaction. Although Issei was really grateful for Kuroka's naughty attitude and will probably make him very lustful the moment his manhood go inside her. Kuroka then held his penis and place it towards her pussy while Ophis and Koneko just watch from the side.

"I didn't know your sister was so daring Koneko" Ophis said with an innocent look

"She can be quite indecent sometimes and if combined with Issei even the goddess of lust will be shock of her life." Koneko answered with a pout on her face.

Without hesitation Kuroka insert Issei's manhood inside her and his manhood has went inside her before so it made Kuroka moan loudly. Issei could feel his heart beat really fast and felt the same way as Kuroka; additionally his manhood actually went all the way up to hit her G spot.

She began to move her hips while plays the tip of her right Oppai.

"Nyaaa Issei you're just getting bigger inside me," Kuroka said in a horny way.

Issei soon realize that Kuroka has exactly the same attitude as Akeno, Issei better hope both of them won't team up to bang him otherwise he wiould have been squeezed by every last drop.

Moments later Kuroka moved her head down and kissed Issei deeply till making Issei moan inside her mouth. Both of them look at each other in eye as their passions were burning every second on the clock. It was a bit forceful and therefore Ophis by the side told Koneko that humans making out were the best thing in the world.

Koneko fully agreed by nodding and adds that she's way too innocent and curious to the world today. Issei was suddenly on the verge of cumming while Kuroka insides squeeze his manhood, Issei without hesitation cums inside her while both moan pretty loudly.

In the end Kuroka embrace Issei while whispering in his ears

"Now go and Satisfy Ophis next! Koneko seems to be impatient but don't worry I will tease her to my heart's content."

With that said Kuroka took out the key from her pocket and unlock the cuffs, Issei look at Koneko and Ophis both of them were blushing quite warmly. Kuroka ask both of them to come on the soft bed, Issei smiled and said that

"Ophis-chan Why not I show you a nice place where you could experience pleasure? Issei said with a smile

Ophis was surprised and blushed at Issei's naughty attitude, Kuroka on the other hand was whispering with Koneko about a certain plan to heat things up.

Issei asked Ophis who was wearing her usual black white Lolita dress sat on his lap began to wonder what's going to happen. He then patted on his head assuring her nothing bad would happen to her. The scent of her perfume was kind of good with a touch of peach and strawberry. Looks like Rias and the gang gave her some make up too.

Issei start off by stroking her hair and Ophis was looking upwards at his face thinking that the red dragon emperor was in fact strong and fearless. Issei childishly play with her black soft fragrance hair and use his tongue to lick her neck from up to down. Ophis twitch a little and therefore pinch at the bottom of his red T-shirt.

Issei next start by touching her panties and felt her clitoris, he began to playfully touch it till making Ophis moan a little. He then took off her white lace panties and threw it to the ground.

"Are you sure it won't hurt Issei?" Ophis said while feeling the pleasure from Issei

"If it does than Kuroka before would have slap me and tell me off." He said jokingly

Ophis tilt her head once again and said "Fair Enough."

She then continued to moan till Issei unbutton up her shirt and it revealed her flat chested nipple, Issei began to lick her nipple and finger her tight pussy simultaneously. Ophis felt a surge of pleasure and happiness that she has never experience ever since she was in another world with the Great Red.

Issei gently push her down to the bed while adjust his penis to her vagina hole. Ophis was indeed shock but tried to understand what's his trying to do. Without hesitation he inserts his penis inside her and Ophis suddenly moans softly causing Issei to get hornier at her voice.

Issei slowly thrust his manhood deep inside her slippery walls and it seems like it's tight due to her first time taken. Ophis cutely hug Issei despite the pain and even ask him to do it harder. Moreover Issei understood and began to hit her G-spot and Ophis on the other hand lock her legs behind Issei Hips to support the thrust.

"Oh…. Issei, Asia and Irina told me that you will be a wild animal during bed so it's true" Ophis said innocently

"What kind of Rumour is that to begin with?" Issei fake a smile while crossing his eyes half way.

"But It seems you're an official Lolicon Issei-chan Nyaaa," Kuroka added with a wink

Issei lost his pride but yet never regret the situation because Ophis somehow love Issei ever since he saves her and support her with new friends. But then Issei had the urge to ejaculate so he thought of something erotic. Ophis blush and moan after Issei took out his manhood, additionally he masturbate his manhood towards Ophis. He then shoots out his semen all over Ophis Lolita dress and even her face.

Ophis taste his semen at the side of her cheeks and she felt hot white liquid mixed along with the stickiness.

Issei huff because he was tired by the fact that Ophis was kind of Horny in a way to turn him on. Ophis on the other hand smiled at him and even ask him to do it again next time to enjoy the pleasure once again. Issei nods and Ophis grab a tissue box to wipe off his semen from her Lolita dress.

Issei then just leave it to her and suddenly he heard moans coming from the other direction. Kuroka was actually teasing Koneko pussy with her bare hands. Kuroka licks her nipple and carried her to the bed while saying

"It looks like it's our turn now nyaaa" Kuroka said erotically

Kuroka took off her black kimono while taking off Koneko's clothes too in the process. Kuroka and Koneko lie on the bed except Koneko was on top of Kuroka. Issei could see that both of them were displaying the so-called sandwich sex.

"Do me the 2nd time Issei nyaaa, I'd will always love your semen inside me" Kuroka said with some lusty tone

"No fair! I've waited patiently since you and Ophis had sex with him nee-san!" said by Koneko revolting back at her big sister with a pout.

"Fair enough, I think Koneko-chan might as well had her turn now" Issei said with a sweat drop

Issei thought of an idea and tease Koneko's pussy by moving against it slowly, on the other hand he tease Kuroka's pussy by fingering inside slowly too. The Neko sisters suddenly moan in pleasure while Koneko ask Issei to hurry up and put it in besides teasing her.

Issei understood and start his extreme pleasure mode, first off he insert his manhood inside Koneko and additionally pick up the pace by increasing the speed of his fingers inside Kuroka's pussy. The moans now start to get louder and louder until Koneko blushes in embarrassment.

"Oh don't feel ashamed Koneko-chan, you might be like your sister one day" Issei tease her a bit.

"Hentai Issei…. Ugh..ugh I will let you off only for today." Koneko said while pouting

"Nya! Issei your fingers are the best! I will follow you forever when I'm free from the Vali group," Kuroka said while having an erotic face and her tongue sticking out.

"I guess having a harem dream is better than my ordinary life" Issei thought in his mind.

Issei suddenly thrust his manhood till the hitting Koneko's G-spot causing her to almost faint on Kuroka's chest.

"My mind is going blank already…. Senpai…. Now I know why everyone loves you so much…. Nya" Koneko said while smiling.

"Aww is my little sister endurance level so low enough to satisfy Issei? Nyaa" Kuroka tease Koneko too

"Nee-san! Alright fine! I will endure no matter what for my love for Issei!" Koneko said with some determination

"Koneko-chan It's alright actually, I appreciate your love but please your still young so don't force yourself" Issei calm her down.

Before Koneko reply to Issei, she felt Issei's manhood got bigger inside her due to the tightness. Issei thrust on and on till feeling the urge to ejaculate. Kuroka on the other also felt the same thing and for Koneko, she's also on the verge of Orgasm.

Issei chose to cum inside her because she just loves it when it's shot inside. The neko sisters moan till they heard Issei said that he's cumming. Koneko said do it inside and Kuroka also said the same thing.

Issei finally release all of his semen inside Koneko and she happens to love it as much as her sister Kuroka. Koneko and Kuroka also had their orgasm which they were addicted to the most. Issei pulled out his manhood from Koneko's pussy and the moment it went out, her pussy were overflow by what it seems to be Issei's semen.

Kuroka naughtily taste some of the semen that she just took from Koneko's pussy.

"Baka Nee-san always takes away Issei from me" Koneko pouts at her

"Nyahaha…. We would always share him till you grow up to become a fine woman," Kuroka pats Koneko's head

Issei on the other hand just smile and wipe off the sweat because he just achieves pleasuring 3 women one by one. Moments later when everyone clean up and put their clothes on, Issei was still tired so he took a rest on the chair. Suddenly Kuroka went to him and sat on his lap

"Issei I could go for a few more rounds why don't we do it again?" Kuroka said seductively

"No Nee-chan I want to do with him also!" Koneko revolt against Kuroka's decision

"Umm Me too" Said by Ophis while she smile cutely

Before Issei could stop the hassle, someone opened the door to the room. It was revealed that a man with spiky dark silver hair came inside without permission.

"Vali?!" Issei was somehow shock that he open his mouth

"What? Issei what cha doing here?" he was surprise too

"Hold on…. Don't tell me this is…. VALI'S HIDEOUT?" Issei scream out loud

Moments later Bikou and Le Fay came to see what's going on.

"YOOOO Red Dragon Emperor! Glad you came here to brighten up the mood…. I mean Vali and the gang are sooooo boring just discussing stuff and fighting all day" Bikou said with a smile

Vali almost lost his cool so he softly hit Bikou's head, while Le fay on the other hand said

"Oh Issei hello! You know I'm a big fan of your show so could we take a picture together next time?" She said with a wink

"Sure I have no problem with that and thanks Bikou hehe" Issei replied

"Baka Vali don't want to make love with me bleh" Kuroka showed her tongue at him

Vali turn his head to the side and wave his finger in a decline way

"I'm not interested with sex and erotic stuff, I'm more of a fighting type like looking for strong opponents for me to become the strongest" Vali concluded

"Hey Vali! Doesn't that make you a homosexual person?" Bikou said without hesitation

"W….HAT DID YOU SAY!" Vali was raging

"I think Bikou is right, what do u think Albion?" Issei's hand glow while the mystical Ddraig spoke

Albion just weeps and sobs in embarrassment as a result Vali challenge Bikou 1st because he brought up the topic.

"Bikou! To the training ground now, I will show you no mercy with my bare hands!" Vali challenge Bikou and he transform to his Balance Breaker mode. Fully equipped with magic and white armour he flew into the air.

Bikou on the other hand said "Bring it on but I want Arthur by my side too!" He summons his trusty cloud and fly into the air.

Le fay gasp and told Issei that she would be happy to teleport them back home.

"My Onee-san and Bikou will destroy the place within seconds so please stand together in the middle of the magical circle"

Issei just sweat drop knowing that Vali was the type which does not like any ecchi stuff but lucky at the same time to have him as a powerful ally and his team.

"Alright so I will see ya next time Le fay" He said while waving goodbye

"Hehe see you around too!" She blushed

Le fay in the process said some magical words and the 3 girls began to hug him altogether just made Issei a bit uncomfortable. Just when they were about to be teleported back home. Koneko, Kuroka and Ophis kiss Issei's cheeks, Issei's face went deep red and the 4 of them disappear from the teleportation spell

* * *

**That's about it guys! I hope you like the bonus chapter that I wrote so please tell me if there's anything wrong so I could correct myself! Once again this is my 1st foursome story so I may not be the best out there who could write a perfect one but at least I tried, In the end I'm more than satisfy with this Fanfic story. Lastly Thank you all of reading this story and have a nice day!**

**Peace out**


End file.
